Talk:Team Kickin'-Waka/@comment-7180588-20170304194231
Chase McFly Hi *Let's start a new ep *1:04 Duggie Davenport Ok *1:04 Chase McFly Tina: Chase, something horrible happened while I was at work *1:05 Duggie Davenport Chase: what babe *1:05 Chase McFly This new guy came and I got fired! *His name was Arnold or Rupert or soemthing *1:05 Duggie Davenport I am so sorry for you babe *1:06 Chase McFly Chase, are you enjoying your current job? *1:06 Duggie Davenport Oh ueah *working for Davenport Industries is great. I also got an offer working Josh and his administration *1:07 Chase McFly The phone rings *It's Davenport *Davenport: Hello, Chase *1:07 Duggie Davenport Hello, Mr. Davenport! *How are uou *1:07 Chase McFly My bank account just exploded, Chase *I'm broke *1:08 Duggie Davenport Does that mean I am broke too. *1:08 Chase McFly Davenport Industries needs to make some budget cuts *To keep itself together *So, i'm firing you *1:08 Duggie Davenport You're letting me go aren't you *Ol *ok *1:09 Chase McFly And putting you in charge of a summer camp in Maine *Camp Kikiwaka *1:09 Duggie Davenport Wait, What, I had a job offer with the president!!! *1:10 Chase McFly Donald: Sorry, this guy named Rupert or Arnold stole all your stock and got the job. *He's impersonating you, I heard last night *1:10 Duggie Davenport Ok. I will pack my bags and get ready to move to Maine *1:11 Chase McFly Mr. davenport: Why not enroll the whole team at the summer camp? *1:11 Duggie Davenport You know what that is a great idea. I will tell the team *1:11 Chase McFly Tina: I'll call Josh *Tina: Hello Josh *1:12 Duggie Davenport Josh: Josh here! *Hey Tina. What's yo *up *1:12 Chase McFly Tina: Chase got a job at a summer camp *We're going to enroll the whole team in it *So... *Could you abdicate your presidency and bring Maya along to help us? *1:13 Duggie Davenport you know what why don't me and Maya and the everyone else move down there. I can give Doug the presidency *You read my mibd *1:14 Chase McFly Doug: That's awesome, thanks Dad! *Wow, I'll have the whole place to myself! *This is certainly a sweet life *1:14 Duggie Davenport Yeah, well just don't trash it. Good luck you will need it. *1:15 Chase McFly Doug: I won't trash it.. *tina; Can't wait to see you1 *We arrive in main in a week *1:15 Duggie Davenport Ok. Team pack your bags we leaving in a week for Maine *1:16 Chase McFly (The team packs. One week later...) *Josh: Here's Kikiwaka! *1:16 Duggie Davenport Maya: this place is so beautiful. *1:17 Chase McFly Bree: Troy? *I could've sworn I just saw him *1:17 Duggie Davenport Good thing the kids are already enrolled *1:17 Chase McFly Chase: Yep *1:18 Duggie Davenport Chase: bree, that was one of the counselors Jack Brewer. *1:18 Chase McFly Bree: Why does he look so much like Troy? *1:18 Duggie Davenport I don't know. He might be a doppelgänger *Or Troy is based off him *1:19 Chase McFly Douglas: Let's meet your cabin mates *You're in a lot of cabins *Woodchuck, grizzly, et. *A girl comes up to Evie *Girl: Hello. My name is Evangeline Davenport *1:20 Duggie Davenport Evie: what is your name *1:20 Chase McFly Well, it was McCormick, but my dad recently learned his true heritage *1:21 Duggie Davenport Evangeline Davenport, my name is Evie Matthews *1:21 Chase McFly So I had to change it *Evangeline: They call me Evie too *1:21 Duggie Davenport what is your dad's name *1:21 Chase McFly Xander McCor-Davenport. Xander davenport *1:22 Duggie Davenport Douglas: Xander?! Oh my gosh. Another one of kids. I got to meet him *1:22 Chase McFly Xander: Hi, you must be my father Douglas. *Nice to meet you *My earliest memory is being at a place called... *Krane Headquarters *Must've been an adoption center *1:23 Duggie Davenport Nice to meet you. This is Chase, Bree, Evelyn, and heather. *1:24 Chase McFly Xander: Are you guys my siblings? *This is my wife Emma *1:24 Duggie Davenport Nope, not an adoption center, you were held by one of my enemies, Victor Krane. Yes they are Xander *1:24 Chase McFly My friend Lou *Oh wow *Jorge, ravi, and Tiffany *1:25 Duggie Davenport You have 25 other siblings *1:25 Chase McFly And Luke, Tessa, Hazel, and Nick *Cool *1:26 Duggie Davenport Nice to meet you all *1:26 Chase McFly Ravi, Luke, and Emma have a sister named Zuri who's with her husband parker in California *Everyone: Nice to meet you too *We have a super-team here *We call it *Team Kickin'-Waka *1:27 Duggie Davenport We have one two *we have one too *1:27 Chase McFly Cool, our teams could be allies *1:28 Duggie Davenport Yeah. *1:28 Chase McFly Jack: I think the kids should get to know each other *Berry, you're with Cris *Evie, you're with Evie *Ra, you're with Jackson *Etc.. *Etc... *Josh: Great, now all the kids are paired up *Chris: Hey, so you're Berry *My cousin *1:31 Duggie Davenport Berry: yeah *1:31 Chase McFly Chris: Tell me about yourself *What do you do for fun? *I'm a karate kid *1:32 Duggie Davenport I fight and use bionics for fun. And lead *1:32 Chase McFly I fight too , but through words *The art of karate violenece is apeaceful one *(Now we go over to the episode's subplot...) *1:34 Duggie Davenport I also know Karate. I know every form of martial arts. I have to know how to fight to stop the team's enemies *1:34 Chase McFly (With Violet, Paisley, the clones, and Victor) *1:34 Duggie Davenport Ok *1:34 Chase McFly Victor: Violet, my persona;ity is gone *1:35 Duggie Davenport Violet: so? *1:35 Chase McFly Unlike your brother Adam, I cannot survive it *So I am dying *1:35 Duggie Davenport i thought you had none. *1:35 Chase McFly Lexi 2: Had none what? *Victor's personality is safe in my body *1:37 Duggie Davenport Okay *1:37 Chase McFly Paisley: I pried Naldo 2 away from Cyd'] *Lexi 2 grabs Naldo 2 *Oh, won't the boss be pleased... *1:38 Duggie Davenport Why did you get Naldo 2 away from her. *What boss? *1:38 Chase McFly Paisley: Because Lexi 2 told me too *Lexi 2: You are my bosses, Violet and Paisley, you made me. *That's all I said *1:39 Duggie Davenport We never told you to grab Naldo 2 *1:39 Chase McFly Lexi 2's eyes turn red *Lexi 2: But you never told me I couldn't either *Lexi 2 teleports them home and runs off with naldo 2 *1:40 Duggie Davenport Lexi 2 stand down *1:41 Chase McFly Paisley: Violet, I think that we can never defeat Lexi 2 *Some otherworldly force is controlling her... *1:41 Duggie Davenport Probably Skylarks *1:41 Chase McFly Naturally *(Can we start a new one now?0